To Sing
by NewTwins
Summary: All human. Max moves to a new town trying to get away from her past. She meets some friends and some things stary to heat up. FAX and Eggy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own Maximum Ride

~~~~ Max pov ~~~~

It's eleven at night and we are finally here. My new house. I thought to myself as i got out of the car.

"Max will you please get your head out the clouds, I need help with these last boxes?" My mom asked me. She had dark skin, jet black hair and even darker eyes. Those eyes could give death glares that could possibly kill and were usually used on me.

We had moved to get away from my father. I personally hope we never see him again. See my dad was a really abusive alcoholic in every sense of the word. It was only me though, he only hit me and I know this sounds weird but that's what i hated most. I love my family but I hate being hit everyday. It's not that i wanted him to hit anyone else it was just that i didn't want to be getting hit, i have scars from it both physically and emotionally.

On a happy side most of our stuff was already in the house we went in and had a quick tour. This house was huge, well probably not to most people but to us it was. We had come from a freaking trailer for Christ sakes. Our house had a room for each me, my mom, Ella and Nudge. There was also three bathrooms. Meaning we all didn't have to share, which is a miracle when you lived with all girls. There was a main floor and a basement and an attic which my mom said we had to save for tomorrow. That I didn't get but hey that was okay with me.

~~~~ Fang pov ~~~~

It was eleven o'clock and i had just gotten off the phone with my girlfriend Brigid. I was getting ready for bed when I saw a car pull up into the driveway next door. That house had been for sale for three days before someone bought it. My brother hoped some really a girl moved in, my sister wanted a girl that would take her shopping, and my younger brother hoped they had a dog.

I just hoped that it was someone that I could get along with. Most of the people at school like me, but that's just because they are scared of me. That's just because I don't talk a lot, just when I have to. It's not that I don't have anything to say its just that I never think it's the right time to say it. Well three girls and a women got out of the truck, and a dog.

"Yo Fang, do you see 'em?" Iggy asked. He was a year younger than me at 16, so yes for all you math geniuses i am 17. He looked like he had stuck his finger in a light socket, the tips of his blonde hair was died black, he was just a little bit taller than me but not as built. He wasn't a pole or anything he was just you know skinny, didn't mean anyting he could probably bench press about as much as an NFL lineman. Right now he was standing by the window looking out.

" WOW the older one is Hot!!" Iggy said.

"What?" I hadn't really looked at them just kinda glanced.

" Ya come see," he motioned for me to come over. " I don't think she's my type though you would probably get along with her great."

Well he was right. She did look great even this far away. Her hair was blonde with like brown in it, I think its called dirty blonde, it was just past her shoulders ans kinda wavy. She wasn't tall but not short enough to be called to be called petite either. From here you could tell she had curves but it wasn't because she was flounting them, you could just tell that they were there. But wait I had a girlfriend, I didn't need to be thinking or looking at this new girl.

"Wonder what's she is like?" Iggy asked.

" Ya," I said. It was so quite that I doubt that he heard, sure enough he just turned and walked out.

That night I went to sleep wondering what the new girls were going to be like, especially the blonde haired one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Maximum Ride or any of the charachters. : (

~~~~Max P.O.V~~~~

Well the first thing i did was decorate my door using black, dark blue, and blood red. My name was written in graffiti style my name in black and the rest of the door blue and red. Mom said she was going to paint over it, but i don't think she would... unless you know she wanted to tick me off i don't think she did.

Finally walkin into my room i realized something, THIS IS THE FEAKING MASTER. This room had a balcony, it was actually pretty, and a bathroom. I am not a really girly girl but that would come in handy. My room had dark purple walls with a huge white rose on one wall. right above my bed there was two white wings that had some light brown flecks. They were absolutely beautiful. The blankets on my bed were lime green satin on one side and little pink and some orange and blue swirled together on the other. Not too girly, actually it was kinda perfect. My computer was already here so was my ipod and most of my was a freaking 52' plasma screen tv on my wall! I have hardly ever watched tv and now i have my own on my wall!

I changed into some dude shorts and a sports bra and climbed into bed. Sitting there i realized something, my mom was giving me all this stuff to try to make up for the incident. She saw that his anger was getting worse and so were his so called punnishments. She knew the she should of gotten us out of there sooner But It wasn't her fault, it wasn't mine either. I should probably tell her that tomorrow. Tell her That i don't blame her for anything, any of the scars or the memories that I have. I do blame my dad though.

This is what i was thinking about when i finally fell asleep, now you know why i have nightmares.

Nudge and Ella woke me up at exactly 9 o'clock on a SUNDAY! lets just say i was very mad. "What the hell do you freakin want?" was all i said as i glared at them. i mean come on we got here really late and than i had to get comfortable and put stuff up, plus i woke up every like 3 hours because of nightmares.

" wow love ya too, Max," Ella said she was used to my morning attitude so she wasn't really offended. I was 16,Ella was 15, and Natally a.k.a Nudge was 12. Ella was actually my cousin but her parents didn't want her so she has lived with since she was 5, so she is basically my sister. Nudge looked more like my mom than i did, she had the dark Mexican skin color (NOT RACIST) with the black/ brown hair and dark extremely curly hair. "O.M.G the neighbors are coming soon and mom is already friends with their mom. She said there was 3 guys and a little girl. I really hope they are hot! Dont you think that would be like AMAZING? I think we should somehow hook Max up with one of them! She dated acouple of guys in our old town, but i think she deserves one now. -" Nudge was cut off as Ella poked her in the rib.

"Wow Nudge half of that doesn't even deserve to be acknowledged. Ok? But why are you guys in here?" I asked kinda hoping it was because they just wanted to wake me and that they would let me dress myself. No such luck.

Ella ruined my morning by saying," Hey ,Max, we layed out an outfit for you, so you know, you can make a good impression.?" The last part of her statement turned into a question when she saw the look I was giving the outfit.

The outfit was something they would wear not me. It was a short denim mini skirt and a plain gray t with some weird vest and a bunch of long dangly necklaces. So not going to happen.

"Um Seriously?" I asked." You guys should know by now that I don't wear clothes like that... Well I wil wear the shirt and one of the necklaces." I added when I saw the look of dissapointment when i began. They left and i went and i put on some regular jeans the t shirt and one necklace with a single wing. When i was done I went downstairs to see my family talking to people.

Well i had to calm my mom down cause i was alittle late downstairs. Valeria, the mom, was introducing all of them. Angel seemed like the sweetest little girl I had ever seen, Gazzy was like freakishly tall, well all of these kids were, but he looked alot like Iggy, spiky blonde hair and blues eyes. The next one was another guy.

He was extremely hot! His black hair was long and some went into his onyx colored eyes. You could tell that he worked out his muscles were that toned and just like there. He didn't seem to be one of annoying preppy jocks either, well actually he looked alittle emo, he was wearing all black. He apparently didn't talk much cause when his mom said his name he just looked up and nodded. Well when he looked up he noticed me watching him. Blushing i looked away hearing his mom call him Nicholas.

"Fang not Nicholas," was all he said. That alone made his families eyes bug out , so Im guessin he didn't talk much.

~~~~ Fang P.O.V ~~~~

"Fang, Wake up!" "Wake up"

"Fine," i muttered opening my eyes to see my 13 yr old brother Charles a.k.a Gazzy.

He leaning against my door looking at me with big blue eyes, spiky blonde hair saying "Finally the King has risen from his slumber," he said in this really thick and authentic European accent, with scary accuracy.

"Cut it out Gaz," said the Angel , my adoptive sister. She was the youngest one at 6 she had bouncy auburn curls coming down to her shoulders and bright blues eyes. She was absolutely adorable. " We're going over to greet the new neighbors, Fang, so you need to get ready."

" Ya, Ya whatever you guys need to get out i guess i need to get clothes on." I said. I looked down realizing I was only wearing boxers. They left and I threw on a grey band shirt and slightly baggy black pants, I went and brushed my teeth, grabbed my phone and walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for me.

We walked out and went across the yard, " Now guys I need you guys to be on your best behavior," my mom just kept talking i didn't really want to listen to I tuned out and rang the doorbell. I guess my mom didn't like that 'cause she glared at me.

A woman with dark hair, eyes and skin opened the door. " O hi, I'm Mz. Martinez, but please call me Jackie. Thanks for stopping by." She said and she stepped aside so we could see two girls standing right behind her. " These is my neice Ella and my youngest daughter Natally." Ella looked like a beach bunny ,no other way to say it, she had blonde hair slightly tan skin and blue eyes and she wasn't as curvy as the other girls. Natally looked the exact opposite, she looked alot like her mom, except her hair was extremely curly instead of just wavy. "O please call me Nudge." said Natally now Nudge.

" Ok well where is Maxine," Jackie asked as she put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing, and red coming into her ears.

"Jeez mom calm down I am right here, by the way my name is Max," Max was the girl from last night. She has caramel colored skin that looked silky smooth her eyes were a unique gold color. Today she was just wearing a plain grey t-shirt and light wash regular jeans she also had on a locket in the shape of a wing. Nothing special about her outfit but she looked amazing in it.

My mom introduced all of us pointing to each person. Angel smiled and waved, Gazzy did a weird half wave, Iggy said hey. When my mom pointed at me i nodded and finally looked up, only to see Max looking at me this made my stomach do little flutters. My mom decided this was the time to call me by real name and i had to speak. " Fang not Nicholas," was all i said but i saw my family eyes bug out. I kept looking at Max and comparing her to my girlfriend, Brigid, they were like the exact opposites. Brigid liked to show cleavage and always had tight pants or skirts on, Max acts like she just wants to be comfortable. Brigid acts kinda bitchy and hoish (sorry don't know how to spell it). I apparently spaced out for awhile, because the next thing I know Angel is trying to pull me farther into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~ Max p.o.v. ~~~~ **

**Ok I admit it I was probably staring at Fang I couldn't really help it. I mean come on... And there was his voice. I can't believe anyone could have a voice like that, let alone a teenage guy! Aren't their voices suppose to be like scratchy and rough. His was far from it, and he only said THREE freaking words! This is sad I don't do this... Swooning... crap! **

**"Well I promised the girls that I would show them the house today, so would you guys like to go on the tour with us?" My mom asked. **

**"O.M.G! Finally I get to see the rest of this house! It feels like I have waited for ever to see it... It's only been maybe four hours but it feels like a lifetime!" **

**Lord Nudge could ramble about the weirdest things but I kinda knew what she meant. I was really anxious to see what the house looked like too. Especially the attic, I mean why did my mom say I couldn't go up there. I know Nudge wish it was like another closet for her, but I want something different. **

**We had a pretty nice sized house, it was decorated in like some cottage style or something I don't no but it was really homey. Anyway we were walking outside, where I found out we have a pool! Yes! I love swimming! **

**And now it was time to see the attic. Mom said we could get there through the spiral staircase on the outside of our house, that's not really safe but it looks cool. The door had music notes painted on it... Oh no this can't be good. "Mom, what did you do?"**

**"Please Max, just look inside before you say anything." She looked guilty and sad, so I didn't say anything when i walked in to the room. But there I was, on a TV singing at my last talent show. I remember the day, I had got first place. No surprise there. The me on TV starting singing. **

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched toward you _

_I feel you on my fingertips _

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you _

_This fire rising through my being _

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you _

_I'm alive, I'm alive _

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing _

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me _

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place _

_The music makes me sway _

_The angels singing say we are alone _

_I'm alone and they are too with you _

_I'm alive, I'm alive _

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing _

_So I cry _

_Holy _

_The light is white _

_Holy _

_And I see you _

_And I'm alive _

_I'm alive _

_Were alive _

_And I can see you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing _

_Take my hand _

_I give it to you _

_Now you own me _

_All I am _

_You said you would never leave me _

_I believe you _

_I believe _

_I can see you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healed _

**All I could do was stare awestruck at the TV, that's all anybody was doing. I remember what I felt singing that, completely betrayed, that someone who said they loved me would me hurt me. **

**Looking around I realized that I had a lot of people looking at me. Some were proud, like my mom and sisters, and the rest looked amazed. One person looked hyper and had a devilish grin on their face, that person was Iggy. **

**~~~~ Fang p.o.v ~~~~ **

**Max was amazing! Her voice was like angels from freaking heaven! She was singing a more punkish rock song, she still sounded great though. You could tell that this song had emotion behind it. Max looks pretty in the tape, turning around and looking at her now, she looks pretty too. **

"**Holy Jesus! Max! Fang and I are having a party soon, you have to sing for us! Pretty pretty please!" Iggy begged. Like literally he was on his knees in front of her begging, this is one of the funniest things in my life! Max reaction was pretty great too, she looked at him like he was crazy, and then she got a thoughtful expression on her face. **

**"I don't think so Ig" she said and changed her answer when she saw his face, "Well I guess I can think about it." Iggy quickly smiled and hugged Max, that made her freeze up and get a little stiff. When her family saw this they ran up to her like she was going to do something, apparently she was. Max had quickly moved away from Iggy and ran towards the nearest door. **

**My mom stopped her by saying "Max, Max its okay, Iggy isn't going to hurt you. He just got excited, and acted stupid." This caused Max to stop running and turn around, she looked embarrassed and scared. Her mom walked up to her and sat her down on a couch next to the wall. You could tell when she was better because her eyes looked normal again and she visibly relax and wasn't as stiff. When the parents noticed this they left, with the littler kids. I guess they wanted us to talk. **

**We were really just sitting around listening to Nudge, answering questions, and trying to answers of our own. Notice I said trying, because for some reason they avoided they question, or just asked another one. I wasn't talking, I was watching Max, and she was just sitting listening. **

**"ok, so who are the popular kids at school and what are they like?" Nudge asked? I had been dreading this question, I hated it even more when I saw everyone's head shoot up, and Iggy looked at me, wanted me to answer, so not going to happen. **

**~~~ Max p.o.v. ~~~ **

**Nudge had just asked the million dollar question. Who were the popular people? Nudge and Ella wanted to know so they knew who to impress and be nice to; I wanted to know so I knew who to stay away from. **

**I saw Iggy look and Fang who just sexily shook his head. Wait can a shake be sexy? I am in so much trouble! But I wonder why they got quiet. **

**" Well, Fang is the most popular guy, mostly because the girls think he is super hot. And his girlfriend is the most popular girl be-" **

"**Oh, no let me guess!" I said interrupted him. "She is slutty, bitchy, super pretty, plus she's dating him, which probably just makes her even meaner. No offense Fang." He just shrugged so I guessed he didn't care. Iggy was grinning now. **

**"Max! I'm sure she's not bad!" Ella said. I think she didn't want to hurt their feelings. **

"**Actually Ella, Max is right, about everything." Iggy said, " And everyone knows it, even our mom." The way Iggy said it you could tell he didn't like her, and the look he was giving Fang kinda said it too. **

**"Well at least you guys are nice." Ella said. This earned a grin from the guys. **

**After that we just talked about random things, even I was talking, which surprised my sisters and me. Fang never said much, just a couple words every now and then. Iggy was nice and super talkative, not like Nudge though. **

**Soon we heard our moms call us down, they were leaving and we had to get ready for bed, we had school tomorrow. We walked the guys down to the door but we had to go down like in single file because the staircase is really narrow. I went last with Fang in front of me.**

**Now I'm usually very coordinated, but I ended up tripping on one of the steps. I let out a little screech, and closed my eyes ready for the fall, that never came. Instead a felt an arm come around my waist and pull me up towards their chest. My arms went to the person's chest to help steady me. I finally opened my eyes, to see a black t-shirt. **

**Looking up I saw Fang looking down at me, "You okay?" he asked. All I could do was nod; I was staring at his eyes. They were even better up close, they weren't all black, they had flecks of what looked gold in them, and maybe some green. They were beautiful. That's all we were doing, standing on the stairs looking at each other. **


End file.
